Problem: In her geometry class, Gabriela took 5 exams. Her scores were 97, 76, 89, 78, and 80. What was her average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $97 + 76 + 89 + 78 + 80 = 420$ Her average score is $420 \div 5 = 84$.